yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Alexandra Hospital
Alexandra Hospital (Abbreviation: AH), currently managed by Sengkang Health, is a hospital located in Queenstown, in the Central Region of Singapore. Nestled in a plot of land, the hospital comprises mostly colonial style buildings constructed since the late 1930s. Under British rule, it was known as the British Military Hospital. It is remembered as the site of a massacre during the World War II Japanese occupation. Present Day Alexandra Hospital Sengkang Health took over Alexandra Hospital from Jurong Health and reopened it in phases running up to the 3rd quarter 2015. Jurong Health ceased operations at Alexandra Hospital (AH) at 5.30pm on Jun 29 to prepare for the opening of NTFGH the next day, including the hospital's Specialist Outpatient Clinics and Emergency Department. On 20 January 2016, Alexandra Hospital (AH) reopened its Specialist Outpatient Clinics (SOC), operating theatres and other medical facilities. 24-hour Acute Care Clinic 24-hour Acute Care Clinic was opened on 4 April 2016, which marked the full operation of services available at Alexandra Hospital. The 24-hour Acute Care Clinic (ACC) provides initial evaluation and management of walk-in patients only. Patients who need more than basic care, blood and radiological investigations will be done. Patients who are severely ill will be stabilised and transferred to emergency departments at the nearest public hospitals. Medical and Allied Health Services Medical and Allied Health Services * 24-hour Acute Care * Anaesthesia & Surgical Intensive Care * Dental Clinic * Endocrinology * Eye (Ophthalmology) * General Medicine * General Surgery * Geriatric Medicine * Orthopaedic Surgery * Psychological Medicine * Radiology * Urology * Psychiatry * Dietetic * Pathology * Medical Social Services * Pharmacy * Podiatry * Occupational Therapy * Physiotherapy Correct as of 14 April 2016.List of services available at Alexandra Hospital History Established in 1938, the hospital served as the principal hospital for the British in the Far East and was known as the British Military Hospital. During the Battle of Singapore in February 1942, the hospital was the scene of a massacre by Japanese soldiers of the wounded British and some of the medical staff. After World War II Alexandra Hospital remained as one of the most modern hospitals in Singapore right to the 1970s. In its heyday, Alexandra Hospital was an institution that adopted cutting-edge medical technology and was the first hospital in Southeast Asia to successfully perform limb re-attachment to a patient. Alexandra Hospital possessed several well-known medical expertise. These include: * Sir Roy Calne, an internationally renowned transplant surgeon * Major A.P. Dignan, a world-famous transplant surgeon and professor of surgery in the University of Cambridge, Clinical School * Sir Weatherakk, Regius professor of medicine and honorary director of the Institute of Molecular Medicine at University of Oxford The hospital was handed over to the government of Singapore in 1971 and remained as Alexandra Hospital. On 1 October 2000, the hospital became a member of the National Healthcare Group when it underwent major upgrading of its facilities. In 2001, plans were made to move to a new hospital in Jurong by 2006. However, in 2004, these plans were scrapped in favour of a move to a new 500-bed hospital in Yishun to be called Northern General Hospital, by March 28, 2009. (This hospital in Yishun is not to be confused with another new hospital planned for nearby Woodlands, which was announced in March 2006, on the basis that Northern General would not be enough to serve people living in the north.) On May 16, 2007, Health Minister Khaw Boon Wan while attending the HIMSS AsiaPac 2007 conference announced that the new general hospital in Yishun has been named Khoo Teck Puat Hospital. The family of late Mr Khoo Teck Puat had donated S$125 million towards building and funding the hospital. The new hospital would be different from other hospitals as it promises to put patients first and aims to minimise bureaucracy and paperwork. It was initially planned for Alexandra Hospital to be closed after KTPH was opened, but the hospital will now remain in operation until Jurong General Hospital is completed by end 2014 and was transferred to Jurong Health after August 2010. On September 8, 2012, Health Minister Gan Kim Yong announced that the hospital will remain in operation at least till 2018, but the team slated to run the Sengkang General and Community Hospitals will take over the facilities after the opening of Ng Teng Fong Hospital in 2014-2015. A decision on the future of the hospital will be made nearer to 2018, said the Health Minister. On January 26, 2015, with the Ng Teng Fong Hospital opening in July 2015, it was announced that the Alexandra Hospital will then be closed for maintenance and renovation works. Specialist Outpatient Clinics Services will continue to operate at AH until its move to NTFGH. Alexandra Hospital will be taken over by Sengkang Health and reopen in phases by 3rd quarter 2015. JurongHealth will cease operations at Alexandra Hospital (AH) at 5.30pm on Jun 29 to prepare for the opening of NTFGH the next day. This will include the hospital's Specialist Outpatient Clinics and Emergency Department. With Sengkang Health moving out of the premises, the National University Health System (NUHS) took over the hospital on 1 June 2018. Gardens There are gardens surrounding the hospital which include 500 plant species and over 100 butterfly species in the butterfly trail. Members of nature societies have used the hospital gardens as a study ground. The gardens were upgraded in 2000 under the direction of Ms. Rosalind Tan, a senior executive at the hospital’s operations department, who was recognised for her contributions towards environmental sustainability under the inaugural EcoFriend Award, awarded by the National Environment Agency (NEA) in June, 2007.Channelnewsasia.com In the gardens is a commemorative plaque honouring the soldiers and staff who were killed while defending the hospital in 1942. Some of the dead were victims of a Japanese counteroffensive where Japanese forces overran the hospital and executed staff and patients. References External links *Alexandra Hospital Official website Category:Hospital buildings completed in 1938 Category:Hospitals in Singapore Category:Hospitals established in 1938 Category:Queenstown, Singapore